Yu-Gi-Oh Unlock!
by battleboys2
Summary: for the first time, i don't have anything to say about my new story, so if you have any OC's you want me to put in this story or if you want to use my cards, PM me and i'll reply right away.


Yu-Gi-Oh Unlock episode 1: El.

* * *

"Finally starting my Yugioh Fan Fic. Hello everyone, Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh Unlock! Again we are adding another person to our new story. Welcome our Main protagonist, Otoha Yusuke Hakaruso!" BATTLEBOYS2 announced.

"Hello everyone! As BATTLE said, i'm Otoha and i'm ready to RULE THE DUEL!" Otoha said.

"That's right! You rule the duel like a boss, Otoha!" David cheered.

"Wait! I thought we were going to continue MLP first." Tim said.

"Like all of my story's, i have not forgotten MLP at all. I'm just starting this first and Eminite will also continue tomorrow." BATTLEBOYS2 replied.

"Yeah, just give him time. He also has a RPG that he needs to get started." Otoha added.

"Fine. What's with the name of this "Episode" anyway? "El" is a Elsword name." Tim replied.

"Oh don't be like that, Tim. Now Let's get on with the SHOW!

Disclaimers: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any ways. Kazuki Takahashi does. We only own the OC's and most of the cards that will be mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Otoha's P.O.V.

Today was a normal day here in Sarumi town. The sun shining, birds singing, car horns honking. I was running as fast as i could to my new school with my deck in hand, until i bumped into someone. A girl to be correct.

"Ow, watch it! Huh? Are you the new guy?" She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Gah, My deck!" I replied as i picked up my deck.

"Oh, let me help you with that." She said while helping me. "Huh? I didn't know you had the "Battle Angels".

"Yeah. These belong to my dad. He's just letting me use them of the first time after all of my begging." I replied. "Oh yeah, I'm Otoha."

"I'm Mylen. Come on, we better hurry up if we don't want to be late." She replied.

With that said, we continued our decent to school. After our school day was over, we went to the park to duel some duelists.

"OH YEAH! TIME TO RULE THE DUEL TODAY!" I shouted eagerly.

"Otoha, you just got here. Don't start thinking that you'll defeat every duelist here in one day or something." Mylen replied.

"Come on, i need to burn off some energy and dueling is the best way to do it!" I told her.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't we duel then?" Some guy said from behind us.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"... Yosho Kayuta. I'm about to take you out with my Lightsworns and claim your deck." He answered.

"What!? Your not doing a thing like that because i'm going to win." I replied.

"Humph. Don't get cocky now. You don't know who's going to win." He said.

"Heh, We'll see about that." I replied.

"Otoha, don't get ahead of yourself. Yosho here is the best duelist in this park, you don't stand a chance." Mylen said.

"Are you seriously doubting me, Mylen? I'm about to show him who's the best here." I replied.

"We'll see about that! Bring it!" Yosho shouted.

"Alright then, Time to RULE THE DUEL!" I announced. "Duel disk, go! Duel gazer, let's roll!"

* * *

(Duel time! Otoha vs Yosho! Song: For True Story SA2 version)

"You ready?" I said.

"I sure am, Newbie." He replied.

"Humph, Guys." We heard Mylen say.

"DUEL!" We announced together.

Computer: Otoha's LP: 4000, Deck: 35, Hand: 5, Delta Counters: 1. Yosho's LP: 4000, Deck: 35, Hand: 5, Delta Counters: 1. It was my turn first.

"I'm about to rule the duel, like this." I said as i drew my first card to start off the duel.

Standby phase... Main phase 1.

"Hm... First i summon "Battle Angel Alita"!" I called out.

(Attribute: Light,Type: Angel/Effect, Level: 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned; You can Special Summon up to 2 "Battle Angel" Monsters from your Hand or Deck. They are destroyed during the End Phase.")

"With that, i summon from my Deck "Battle Angel Barron" and "Battle Angel Easter"." I added.

(Barron: Attribute: Light, Type: Angel/Effect, Level: 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 500, Effect: When this card is Special Summoned or Normal Summoned; You can Special Summon 1 "Battle Angel" Monster from your Deck to your side of the field in Defense Position and this card gains ATK equal to half of the Summoned Monster's until the End Phase.)

(Easter: Attribute: Water, Type: Angel/Tuner/Effect, Level: 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1100, Effect: When this card is Special Summoned or Normal Summoned; You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Battle Angel" Monster from your Deck to your side of the field in Defense Position. It's effect's are negated and cannot be tributed.)

"With Easter's effect, I summon "Battle Angel Spectrom" From my hand. And with Barron's effect, i summon "Battle Angel Casteila" from my Deck." I continued.

(Spectrom: Attribute: Earth, Type: Angel/Effect, Level: 5, ATK: 2100, DEF: 0, Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by the effect of a "Battle Angel" Monster. As long as this card is on the field; All Battle Angel monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.)

(Casteila: Attribute: Wind, Type: Angel/Effect, Level: 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1500, Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the Effect of a "Battle Angel" Monster from the Deck; You can discard one card to destroy one card your opponent controls.)

Barron's ATK: 1500 3200.

"With Battle Angel Alita and Battle Angel Casteila, I'm going to build the Overlay network and XYZ Summon!" I said.

The said monsters became orbs and went inside a dark, space like vortex. After a second, it exploded and sot it's dark matter at us. After it stopped, a Monster appeared out of the vortex and two orbs circled it.

"I XYZ SUMMON "Battle Angel Light Hesperides"!" I announced.

(Attribute: Light, Type: Angel/XYZ/Effect, Rank: 4, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, Effect: Once per turn; You can detach one Overlay unit to Special Summon 1 "Battle Angel" Monster from your Hand or Deck to your side of the field and this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the chosen monster. When this card has no more Overlay unit's; Destroy this card and return all Battle Angel monsters from your graveyard to your Deck.)

"And with Battle Angel Easter and Battle Angel Spectrom, I'm about to Synchro Summon by tuning level 3 Easter and level 5 Spectrom!" I announced again.

Easter became green rings of light while Spectrom went inside. He became a ray of light and a new monster took his place.

"With 2 comes 1, a light so bright that even sun glasses couldn't help you see that my level 8 monster is revealed. This almighty Dragon is about to show you my victory. Come on out, "Disaster Savior Dragon"!" I continued.

(Attribute: Fire, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Level: 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000, Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters. Up to Three times per turn; You can negate the activation of a Monster, Spell or Trap cards effect that destroys card(s) on the field and destroy it. If this card destroys a Monster Card by Battle; You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK or DEf of the destroyed monster.)

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn." I said, ending my turn for now.

Skipping Battle Phase and Main Phase 2 for End Phase. Barron's ATK: 3200 1500.

Computer: Otoha's LP: 4000, Deck: 31, Hand: 1, Delta Counters: 1. Now on to Yosho.

"Alright then, my turn." Yosho announced as he drew his card. "I'll start off with "Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior" and activate the Spell "Solar Recharge". I discard 1 Lightsworn monster from my hand and draw two cards, then send the top two to the Graveyard and would you look at that, Wulf, Lightsworn beast was one of the two to be sent. I summon him now! Then i activate Monster Reborn from my hand to bring out to the field from my graveyard Jain, Lightsworn Paladin. Last, i equip Wulf with Lightsworn Sabre. Now to my Battle Phase!

Main Phase to Battle Phase.

"Wulf, Attack he's Battle Angel Barron!" He announced.

"I don't think so. Scrap iron Scarecrow!" I called out.

"Way to go, Otoha!" Mylen cheered.

"Gr... No matter. I'll just get on with my Main Phase 2." Yosho said.

Battle Phase to Main Phase 2.

"I End my turn now, but you can't forget Jain's effect. I send the top two cards to the graveyard. And that also activates Garoth's effect, sending two cards to the graveyard also. One Lightsworn monster was sent to the grave, meaning i can draw a card." Yosho said.

Main Phase to End Phase.

Computer: Yosho's LP: 4000, Deck: 27, Hand: 1, Delta Counters: 2. Now to Otoha.

"Heh. Your about to see my greatness in action! DRAW!" I cried while drawing my card.

Draw Phase to Standby Phase... To Main Phase 1.

"I'm going to set a card and activate "Orohin's Hand!" Delta Spell card" I said.

(Delta Spell, Effect: You can only activate this card if you have 2 or more Delta Counters. When you have no cards in your hand when this card is activated; You can Draw up to 7 cards. When you have cards in your hand when this card is activated; You can draw up to 3 cards.)

"To draw 6 cards from my Deck. I summon "Battle Angel Zeal" To the field and equip him with "Angel Lance", one of my face-down cards!"

(Attribute: Light, Type: Angel/Effect, Level: 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1100, Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned; You can send up to 2 "Battle Angel" Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to destroy up to 2 cards on the field. During the End Phase of the turn this card effect is activated; destroy this card and return up to 2 Monsters, Spells or Traps to your Deck and shuffle it.)

(Equip Spell, Effect: This card can only be equipped to a "Battle Angel" Monster card. The equipped Monster gains 600 ATK and 400 DEF. When the equipped Monster leaves the field while this card is equipped to it; Special Summon that Monster to your side of the field in Defense Position. During one of your Draw Phase's; Instead of drawing a card, you can return this card to your hand.)

Zeal's ATK: 1900 2500. DEF: 1100 1500

"Now time to move on to my Battle Phase!" I announced.

Main Phase 1 to Battle Phase.

"Humph. Before you attack, I activate a Quick Play Spell from my hand. "Lightsworn Chance"!. Yosho said, activating his card.

(Delta Quick Play Spell, Effect: You can only activate this Delta Spell by removing 2 or more Delta Counters. When this card is activated; You cannot conduct your Draw Phase next turn. You do not take Battle or Effect Damage this turn as long as you control a "Lightsworn" Monster. During the End Phase of a turn when this card is activated; Send the top 3 cards for your Deck to the Graveyard.)

"Looks like i won't be taking any damage this turn, Newbie." Yosho added.

"We'll see about that because i don't need to inflict damage to you to win! I got other ways to do that and i'm about to show you! Zeal, Attack his Garoth." I replied.

Zeal swung his swords at Garoth, slicing him in half and destroying him.

"Gr..." Yosho groaned.

"You can do it, Otoha. Beat him with all you've got!" Mylen said.

"Thanks Mylen. Now, Take out his Jain, Light Hesperides!" I replied.

Light Hesperides shone a ray of light on Jain, Shattering him to pieces in only a few seconds.

"Last but not least, Disaster Savior Dragon, Take out his Wulf! Savior Gazer!" I called out one last time.

Disaster breathed in a lot of air in it's mouth before shooting it all at Wulf, Burning it up to ash's.

"And that's my Battle Phase. Now to Main Phase 2." I said.

Battle Phase to Main Phase 2.

"I'm ending my turn here. Your move." I told him, ending my turn.

Main Phase 2 to End Phase.

Computer: Otoha's LP: 4000, Deck: 24, Hand: 5, Delta Counters: 3. Now to Yosho.

"Gr... There's nothing i can do this turn... Your move." Yosho said, instantly ending his turn.

Draw Phase to End Phase.

Computer: Yosho's LP: 4000, Deck: 27, Hand: 0, Delta Counters: 2. Now to Otoha.

"Otoha, your not going to just defeat him while he's defenseless, are you?" Mylen asked.

"No, then that wouldn't be a challenge. I like my duels nice and long." I answered.

"IS THAT AN INSULT!? WHY YOU LITTLE SCUM BAG! I'LL SHOW YOU A CHALLENGE!" Yosho yelled.

"Really? But i thought you were the best here and your losing to a newcomer. I don't think you can beat me at this rate." i replied calmly.

"SO YOUR SAYING THAT YOUR GOING TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO BEAT YOU!?" Mylen yelled, shocked by my words.

"No way. I'm totally going to win this, no sweat! But i just want him to give me a challenge by waiting a bit. But that doesn't mean that i'm not going to make a move. DRAW!" I replied. "I set a monster and end my turn. Your move."

Computer: Otoha's LP: 4000, Deck: 22, Hand: 5, Delta Counters: 5. Now to Yosho.

"Heh, You've got some nerve to be so cowardly and let me win. I'll show you that i'm much more harder then you could ever imagine. DRAW!" Yosho said. "I activate Orohin's Hand to draw 7 cards from my Deck. I activate Solar Recharge again to discard one Lightsworn monster and draw two cards."

"Oh, so now your drawing cards. Scary." I said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! I then send the top two cards to the graveyard. Wulf has come again to aid me by being sent to the grave. Summon now! Now i tribute him for Celestia, Lightsworn Angel! I use her effect by sending 4 cards from my deck to the graveyard if i used a Lightsworn monster to Tribute Summon her and destroy up to 2 cards on the field." Yosho said.

"... (Yawn) Disaster Savior Dragon is still here, remember? That's one." I said with annoyance.

"Quiet! I already new that, and besides, i did that on purpose." He replied.

"Wait, what!? WHY?" Mylen asked.

"Because that card is going to be destroyed, one way or another! Next, i activate Lightning Vortex!" He replied.

"(Sigh) That's two." I said.

"You really aren't taking this seriously, are you?" Mylen asked, annoyed by my behavior.

"Nope." I simply replied.

"GRRRR! STOP THIS ALREADY AND PAY ATTENTION!" Yosho shouted.

"Sorry." Me and Mylen apologized.

"(Sigh) Anyway, the last card i'll activate is Smashing Grounds! Yeah yeah i know, last one used. But that has lead to your downfall because with at least 4 or more Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, i can summon my ultimate monster. Judgement Dragon, RISE!" Yosho cried, bringing out his "Ultimate monster". "Now, by paying 1000 of my Life Point's, I can destroy all cards on the field, except for Judgement Dragon that is. FINAL JUDGEMENT, NOW!"

I already knew he was going to do this since we first started this duel. I was ready for him.

"I've seen a Lightsworn Deck before and i know how to beat them. I activate Starlight Road! It negates the activation of a card that destroys 2 or more cards on the field and destroys it. Then i can Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" from my Extra Deck! I summon my Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck and that Judgement Dragon is history!" I announced.

"Humph. Well that was unfortunate, But i'm not finished yet." Yosho said.

"Wha?" I replied with confusion.

"You see, I had TWO Judgement Dragon's in my hand this whole time. This time i got you! JUDGEMENT DRAGON # 2, SUMMON!" Yosho shouted. "Judgement Dragon, FINAL JUDGEMENT, AGAIN!"

Just as he called out his monster's Special move, a Red light shone on all three of us and made us disappeared. We reappeared in a Space looking environment with a big genie like being in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked bravely.

"I am the one who will Unlock the hidden Monster in you. If you accept these term to protect your world and mine, then you may claim you prize. If not, then you have three days to change your mind until you vanish from existence."

Unlock our hidden monster? Vanish from existence? That was a little much, but if that was how we were going to get out of here then...

"What is our prize's for accepting?" Mylen asked.

"You shall see, if you accept." The genie answered.

"Look, What your saying doesn't make sense and what give's you the right to call me a monster?" Yosho yelled.

"Yosho, Look, i'm just as confused as you two are, but just think, What if he means that we become one of our duel monsters? If accepting these terms will get us out of here, then i'm going to accept." I said.

"Are you sure, young one?" the genie asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. but i have one question?" I answered then asked.

"What is it you ask?" He replied.

"What did you mean about protecting our world? Is something bad going to happen?" i asked.

"Yes. Something very bad is going to happen, in fact, it's happening right now. We need you four to defend our world and yours together. By accepting, you will be given the cards required to save both of our worlds." He answered.

That sound's tough. We have to save our world from something we don't even know yet? And why did he say "Four"?

"Sorry if i'm interrupting but, why did you say "Four"? There's only three of us here." Mylen said.

"Because someone is in your world right now who knows about what's going on and he may be the only one you can ask about this." He answered her.

"I still don't get it, but if there is someone OUTSIDE of this weird place that can explain this, then i'll accept." Yosho said.

"Me too." Mylen added.

"Thank you. Now if you are ready, then stay safe and farewell. May the duel monster you choose guide you well." The Genie said, sending us back to the park.

We noticed that whatever that Genie did, time seemed to have been frozen since then. We were back in our spots, still in our duel like nothing had changed at all.

"Hmm... Whatever happened just now is over and so are you. Get ready to be exterminated. FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Yosho cried.

I almost forgot what cards were faced-down and got my head back in order.

"You must have forgot that i have Stardust Dragon on my field, didn't you? It's Stardust Dragon's turn to be the hero of the day. Take him down!" I shouted.

Both Dragon's then shot beams at each other and got destroyed.

"GRRRRR! Darn it! I set a card and end my turn!" Yosho grunted in anger.

Computer: Yosho's LP: 3000, Deck: 11, Hand: 0, Delta Counters: 4. Now to Otoha.

"It's time to end this once and for all by ruling the duel with all i've got! DRAW!" I announced.

I searched my Extra deck for a good monster to bust out, until i saw a card that i never even seen before, let alone owned before. It looks like an XYZ monster, but with a Red border instead of Black and it's Type said "Locked". Is this what that genie meant by "Unlocking the monster inside"?

"I'm going to use Battle Angel Barron and Battle Angel Zeal as my "Keys" to my new monster. Create a portal for my monster to come out of and become it's keys!" I announced.

A rainbow colored portal appeared in front of us and sucked up my monsters into it. A moment later an Egg with a Lock on it slowly appeared out of the portal and made a weird cooing noise inside of the Egg.

"My monster will be revealed to you as soon as the locks are broken! But why wait when i have "Premature Unlocking"!" I said.

(Spell Card, Effect: When a Locked Monster with 2 or more Locks is face up on your side of the field; you can activate this card by removing up to 2 Keys from on top of it and return them to your Deck.)

"By removing both of my Keys, my monster is ready to be revealed. Show yourself, "Battle Angel Reveno"!" I called out.

(Attribute: Dark, Type: Angel/Locked/Effect, Rank: 4, ATK: 2600, DEF: 1400, Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters. This card can only be Special Summoned by Lock Summon and cannot be Summoned in any other way. Once per turn; You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Battle Angel" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard in Defense Position and this card gains it's Attack, Defense and Effect's during that turn only.)

"Your attempt's are useless now! I use Reveno's effect by Special Summon Battle Angel from my Graveyard in Defense Position" I continued.

Reveno's ATK: 2600 4100

"Now i can copy Barron for this turn. Reveno, It's time to rule the duel!" i finished.

Main Phase 1 to Battle Phase.

"Battle Angel Reveno, Finish him off, now!"

Reveno spread it's wings and flew towards Yosho and punched him, finishing him off.

Computer: 4100 - 3000 = 0. Otoha wins!

(Duel end)

* * *

"Darn it! I lost! I'll get you for this some other time, But right now, i'm going to find our little "Helper" and don't you even follow me!" Yosho said.

"Alright then." I replied.

"Guys, you remember what that genie said. We should maybe work together to find he or she and save the world." Mylen said.

She was right. We do have to work together. Yosho looked at me and huffed. I just stared at him and shrugged.

"You really don't care, do you, Otoha!?" Mylen yelled in shock again.

"Again, Nope." I replied.

We both shared a laugh and went to find this person, hoping he had the answers we needed to save the world.

* * *

"And that's finished! This was the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh Unlock and i hope you liked it. We'll be doing Eminite tomorrow, so don't worry. If you want to use my cards, then PM me and i'll reply right away." BATTLEBOYS2 announced.

"That was long and amazing! I can't wait for the next duel." David said.

"Yeah, but don't forget brony, We also have MLP to work on." Tim added.

"i have a lot i have to work on, but i'll do better with them, you'll see. now Otoha, as the new guy, will close today's chapter." BATTLEBOYS2 replied.

"Gladly. Disclaimers and Claimers were at the top, so now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_ Otoha announced.


End file.
